Final Fantasy: Unlimited
Final Fantasy: Unlimited is the second anime based on the popular video game series, Final Fantasy. Originally scheduled for 52 weekly episodes (two seasons), low budget, due to The Spirits Within's box office failure, the aired series was halved, leaving a large amount of information omitted and the plot becoming rushed in the final stages. As money became available, the series would continue with Final Fantasy Unlimited: Before, Final Fantasy Unlimited: After, FFU: After Spiral and FFU: After 2, however these took other forms, and were not a continuation of the anime series, but sequels and prequels to the original story. On August 23, 2005, Final Fantasy: Unlimited: The Complete Box Set was released in the US and Canada. Plot Summary The original Final Fantasy: Unlimited follows the story of Ai and Yu Hayakawa, two twelve year-old twins who travel into Wonderland, a mysterious parallel dimension, in search of their missing parents. Along the way they meet Lisa Pacifist, a member of the C2 Organization, Kaze, a being of incredible power, and a variety of other characters. The series is divided into two major sections, defined by the main mention of transport the protagonists are utilizing. The first half of the series see the group using the Interdimensional Train to reach a new world with each episode. In each of the episodes they would emerge to view a new world, confront the inherent dangers of the world, and stave off the latest assault by either the Gaudium Lords, or Omega. Meanwhile, the story from the antagonist's view is periodically reveal with Earl Tyrant's discussion with his lords. Earl is the embodiment of Chaos, and is seeking the children as they were spawned of Chaos also, and the pieces of a powerful creature known as Omega. Omega is the ultimate destructive force, with its power only rival by that of the Unlimiteds; immortal beings of immense power. If he is able to collect these and adsorb them into his body, he will be able to rule Wonderland unchallenged. The second half of the series see the protagonists join up with the rebel faction, the Comodeen, and board the submarine, Jane, which is bound for Telos, the only place in Wonderland that has a natural deposit of the gravity defying flight water. This substance will allow the airship Silvia to fly, allowing them to reach the Earl's flying fortress. The series climaxes when the Earl himself makes a move on the Comodeen, destroying Jane and capturing the protagonists. Confronted with Chaos himself, Kaze and Makenshi, the only two surviving Unlimiteds, join forces and destroy it, thus ending its reign of terror over Wonderland. Characters The series follows the story of Ai and Yu Hayakawa, as they journey through Wonderland acompanied by Lisa Pacifist and Chobi searching for their parents, Marie and Joe Hayakawa, as they are hounded by the Gaudium Lords; consisting of Fungus, Herba, Oscha, Pist Shaz XI and, partially, Makenshi. Other characters of note are: The Unlimiteds; Kaze and Makenshi, the leaders of the Comodeen; Knave, Miles, and Cid, the homeless wanderers Lou Lupus, Fungo and Moogle. Continuation of Final Fantasy: Unlimited The story of ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited, left incomplete by the television series, was continued in several other media and released only in Japan. *''Sou no Kizuna'' (双の絆) is a novel that explores a side-story that is set somewhere before episode 12 of the series. *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited Before'' Covers the destruction of Windaria and Misteria, and Kaze and Makenshi's first battle with Chaos. *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited After'' is a book consisting of a manga and a script section, describing the events taking place after the main series, with the Hayakawas and Lisa returning home to Earth. The story explores the C2 Organization Lisa works for, and their goals and purposes. *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited - After Spiral'' is a series of web novels. The books cover Makenshi's past and the events surrounding Ai and Yu's return to their home. *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited After 2'' is a radio drama. It deals with Comodeen's final attack on Gaudium and brings a conclusion to the conflict between Lisa and Soljashy. *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited with U'' is a cellphone RPG based on the series. Music The music for Final Fantasy: Unlimited was composed by Nobuo Uematsu, Shirō Hamaguchi and Akifumi Tada and released in two volumes-- Final Fantasy: Unlimited - Music Adventure Verse 1 and Final Fantasy: Unlimited - Music Adventure Verse 2. External Links *Final Fantasy: Unlimited - MyAnimeList.net *Japanese Wikipedia Page for Final Fantasy: Unlimited de:Final Fantasy: Unlimited es:Final Fantasy: Unlimited it:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited